


All I am. -Gabrielle/River Song.

by Commander_Janeway_Shepard



Category: Doctor Who, Xena - Fandom, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Janeway_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Janeway_Shepard
Summary: *Disclaimer: don’t watch this if girl on girl consensual relationships/sexual activity isn’t your thing.*So, I am currently writing a book/story about Xena and Gabrielle. I won’t go into much detail because it is not finished.In short, it is present day. They are immortal now, they are eternally bound to each other and they are happily married.They met River Song and she has become Gabrielle’s girlfriend. It is a consensual polyamory situation.Everyone is happy.Anyway I made this video for my wife.I’m currently figuring out the new video making program I purchased for my phone, so it is not perfect.Also, I couldn’t find any other River/Gabrielle or  River/Xena videos or fanfic 😂 I think I inadvertently created a new ship.I’m blaming my wife. 😂————Usual disclaimers; I don’t own any of these characters. Doctor Who, River Song, Xena and Gabrielle are the intellectual property of their respective owners. I didn’t make and will not ever make any monies or financial gain from this video or any other.I just used the characters for my nefarious FanArt purposes.





	All I am. -Gabrielle/River Song.

All I am.


End file.
